Vanity Fair
by Kreatyve
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, an aspiring model, is disheartened when his first modeling job turns out to be no more than acting as some famous bastard's lackey. This is not what he signed up for! But is there more to Sasuke Uchiha than meets the eye? AU SasuNaru!
1. Vanity Fair

**Disclaimer: Don't mock me by making me say I don't own him every time...the repetitive reminders hurt *sobs dramatically***

**A/N: **I think I am getting really obsessed with writing...and I am not even that good at it, like I got my PSAT scores back and my weakest area was writing skills. Surprise, surprise. Oh well, I write stories either way, nothing stopping me there! Regardless, I shall write as I please! Also, I tend to come up with titles and then create a plot that fits it...is that weird? Yes...? Good thing I am known to be weird ^_^ And now on to the main event: the actual story~!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Vanity Fair

* * *

"It's him!"

"It's who?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. Look!"

"Sasuke Uchiha_!_?"

"Yes, that's _the _Sasuke Uchiha."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two older ladies whisper-yelled to each other like teenage girls. The excitement was written on their faces as was their blushing cheeks. They cupped their hands over their mouths as if that would muffle the sound, or direct it so that only they could hear.

If only that method worked.

"Catch me. I think I'm going to faint." One of them murmured while fanning her face dramatically with her hands. The other women in the room tittered at the display. They continued to act like little girls, not that the other employees were any better when it came to acting.

Sasuke ignored the two women whispering though he did wish that they would shut up soon. They were hardly secretive. Not that it was uncommon, most of the people in the room were sending him surreptitious glances. This was supposed a professional place, if he wanted fangirls he'd have just stayed outside. There were plenty to go around, especially when they recognized your face on the massive billboard right next to them...

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a world renown model.

At age seventeen, he had taken the world by storm. The Uchiha name was already famous business-wise, but after the televised fallout between Sasuke and his father, Sasuke made his name in the world of fashion modeling.

But what had caused the fallout the world would never know. All they did know was that it was a business mogul's personal scandal that was enough to fire up the presses. They ate up dirty family secrets especially if it came from famous families, and getting a story on the Uchiha was like winning the lottery to them.

Albeit, Sasuke was hesitant to become a model, he thought of it simply as the means to his ends. He had been disowned, but he was determined to prove his father wrong. To show that he could make it in this world without his father's name or money. He didn't truly care for the industry itself, but he couldn't help but get sucked in.

Sasuke did make sure to receive his GED and even got a college masters degree in two years before he started trying to get a job. He wasn't referred to as a boy prodigy for nothing. After getting all his formal schooling done, he decided that he didn't want to go back in to the business field because, even though he could compete head on with his father's company that way, it would be close to impossible to get his own business off the ground in the first place. His father would've made sure of that.

So he finally took up one of those offers for modeling. Before he had never given the idea a passing glance, but it was just the in-your-face sort of thing that would piss off his father. Sasuke could imagine his father getting mad every time he opened a magazine and saw his son posing for some high end label. Sasuke had always been "breathtakingly beautiful" as they say, or at least that is what they did say when he auditioned. If you could call that an audition: all he did was walk into the room and got the job.

The raven could care less about what he looked like, but unfortunately it mattered in the world of high fashion. So he painstakingly spent twenty minutes on his signature hair style every morning. His manager said it "defined" him, that when people saw that hair style, or a bad replicate of it that it would be known as Sasuke Uchiha's hair. Sasuke didn't care as long as his father got angry whenever he saw this hair style on a random passerby, it was good reason enough for him.

Now at nineteen, he was one of the most recognizable faces when it came to male models around the world. His young age gave him an edge in the business; it'll be a while before he had to worry about anything that resembled a wrinkle. And he almost an air of innocence. The other main players of male modeling constantly ragged on him by saying that "he still has to go through puberty", or "his balls have yet to drop", etc. in hopes to ease their own egos. But they never could tell if it got under his skin; his icy, emotionless demeanor was highly acclaimed throughout the industry.

But his age was what made these thirty year old receptionists swooning over him that much more disturbing. They needed a life before they became convicted pedophiles.

And here he was today, at just another one of his many scheduled photo shoots for just another magazine that he'd never read.

A finely suited man approached Sasuke, smiling. "Ah, Mr. Uchih—"

"—Sasuke. Just Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha is my father." The raven interrupted, shaking hands.

"Mm, yes, of course." The man nodded knowingly. "Sasuke, then?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gave the man a once-over. He looked young-ish, not that young, but not that old; probably in his early thirties. He wore his medium length hair in a rather messy ponytail. But what stuck out the most when looked at this man was the thin pale scar that ran across his nose. He stopped analyzing when he heard:

"Well then, Sasuke, are you ready?"

"Am I ever not?"

"Pardon me, you're right that was a pointless question."

"Yes, and you are?"

"Iruka Umino, pleased to meet you."

"Mr. Umino, how long's this going to take?"

"Assuming all goes well—as I assume it should—a couple hours at the most." Sasuke just looked at the man. "Very well, follow me."

Sasuke matched the man's pace as they made their way down the tiled hallway of the building. The raven's Italian suede shoes making a particularly distinctive clicking noise against the marble. They stopped at the lift, having to wait after pressing the "up" arrow. Not soon enough the elevator doors opened soundlessly, obviously well maintained.

The pair quickly got in, not wanting the doors to close before they could. Iruka scanned the floor options, and then pushed down on the button for the eleventh floor. Sasuke braced himself for that odd, swooping feeling he got in his stomach when elevators came to a stop. He hated that feeling.

"Right this way." Iruka said automatically as he turned right after stepping out of the lift.

"Is my manager already there?"

"Yes, he arrived here quite a while before you did."

"That's sounds just like him."

"He should be waiting for you right when we get there."

The floor plan of this building was close to a maze. Every other step Iruka took was another turn, making Sasuke concentrate on his every move so that he would lose him. Eventually, they made it to the front of two industrial style doors of the area Sasuke guessed they were staging the shoot.

He roughly pushed open on heavy door as Iruka did with the other. Sasuke's eyes widened at the spectacular grandeur of the displays. The various sets in the room were immaculately done. The luxurious sets looked out of place since they were framed in the stark, gray expanse of the walls. Not that it was going to show in the actual pictures. All the reader would see would be the beautiful, expensive furniture pieces and sparkling accents.

"Sasuke."

The raven turned at hearing his name.

"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted casually, walking up to his silver haired manager. The man was wearing his regular, all black ensemble with the signature Hermes scarf wrapped around his mouth.

Sasuke had known him for a good five years and still didn't know what he was hiding with it.

"How many times have I told you to call me Mr. Hatake?"

"A lot, and I will call you that as soon as you earn that respect from me."

Iruka called the raven for his attention, "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Mr. Umino?"

"Oh, but you'll call this man 'Mr. Umino'?" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes, I do since he hardly acts like you," Sasuke answered.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." The raven smiled slightly, but then turned his attention to face the brunette again. "Yes?"

"Well, your dressing room is in the adjacent room, if you would like to go and check that out, and see if it's to your liking."

"Alright," Sasuke said, already moving back to the doors. When he glanced over his shoulders he was amused to see that Kakashi was blatantly flirting with the brunette who was now shifting his weight foot to foot, looking down nervously. Kakashi just assumed that everyone — or well that every male, in the world of fashion was gay. Not that Sasuke was about to argue.

The raven, himself, didn't know where he stood sexually. Personally, he had never had been interested in anyone enough to know whether he liked boy or girls more. He had tried with both, but none of his relationships had ever lasted longer than a couple weeks. Even that would've been a feat. Plus, the heart breaker status was the image his manager said that he should go for since it had the most allure and mystery behind it.

Fine by him.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was having a great day. He finally gotten a modeling gig! Nothing could bring him down, this day was going to be awesome. Being an aspiring model was harder than he thought it would be. This wasn't all that surprising to him, he knew it would be hard to get a job as a model being a newbie: the industry lived on cred. If you got none, well then you're not about to get a deal.

But that was not the case today and therefore he was beaming. He knew that having a godfather that organizes photoshoots would be his ticket in. And he had been right.

He could remember it like it was just yesterday, mostly because it was just yesterday. Naruto had been lazing around the house since he had gotten returned from working out at the gym early so he really had nothing better to do. The blonde could remember feeling jittery all that day. Like he knew something was going to happen, but he didn't quite know what.

When it was nearing nine o' clock he had gotten a call from his godfather telling him to come to the shoot that he was setting up tomorrow at the Plaza. That they could use him.

Ever since Naruto felt like he was on top of the world. This would be his first proper modeling job; but cut him some slack, he was only eighteen going-on-nineteen.

The blonde had graduated early from high school at sixteen and gone to a junior college for another two year before deciding that it wasn't his thing. And just left. Living alone in his own apartment with a little help of his godfather, just like always. Working menial, odd jobs around town to make ends meet.

Naruto was not someone you could call stupid. Sure, he was a little absentminded, but so were the greatest minds in history. Einstein couldn't even remember to put on two of the same colored socks even if he tried. Either way the blonde knew that he wanted to be a model. Mostly because ever since he was a kid, he would stare up at those larger-than-life billboards wondering what it would be like to be the person on the ad.

What would it be like for everyone to know your name? For everyone to know who you are? He wouldn't be a nobody any longer, he would finally be a somebody. A person worth something. Someone to look up to on those gigantic, smog covered city billboards. He would make a name for himself in this world.

People throughout the world would soon know the name Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it.

Naruto was trying to figure his way to the Plaza, but this was proving way more difficult that he thought it would be. He looked up from the map on his phone's GPS app to notice a sign with "The Plaza" written in elegant script. Otherwise known as cursive, which was half the reason why it took Naruto a full minute to decipher what the sign said. The other half was because he had been running so late in the morning that he had forgotten to put on his contacts, or grab his glasses on the way out. He was having trouble reading anything and everything today.

It was fine now though, the worst was over: he had made it to the given place at the given time.

He raced across the entrance hallway, not caring to get directions from the front desk. Impatiently waiting for the lift to get to the lobby floor. He ran in right when the two doors started to slid open, quickly pressing the button "11". Now all he had to do was find room number 163a. Or at least that is where Iruka told him to go to.

He jogged in and out, up and down, around and about, to the right and to the left, yet this room number still managed to elude him. Then, as if a sign from God, he saw a sliver of light shining down on a number plate that read "163a". He had made it with not a second to spare. He would admit that he was more than slightly out of breath.

"God damn, impossible floor plans," Naruto mumbled to himself.

He rushed to the door and shoved it open. He felt like he had hit something solid when he felt some sort of resistance give under his own force. He, more cautiously let the door swing inward on itself. He stared wide eyed at a boy, probably his age, splayed on the floor rubbing his forehead gingerly.

The other boy didn't look up, he was still preoccupied of soothing his reddening skin.

Naruto decided to talk first. "Umm...hey, sorry about that."

Sasuke had been looking around his dressing room. It was of fair size, not one of the biggest private dressing rooms he had ever been given, but not the smallest either. It wasn't exactly lavishly furnished, but hey, he was only going to use it for one day.

He walked around the area a few times to really see all there was in the room. He had gotten his own mini-fridge, clothes rack, and his own vanity. But it was like he was going to need it: Sasuke required close to no makeup when it came to photos. He was just "perfect" as they said in multiple, praise filled articles.

He went through his selections of clothes for the days. He was relieved to find that none of them were overly gaudy today. Those shoots where unbearable, he felt so uncomfortable in those odd outfits that were better suited for Lady Gaga than him. Of course if it was that case he would just walk off set, it isn't like he needed to beg for modeling jobs.

No, they begged him. That is how it worked. He could walk out on anything he didn't want to do. They bended for him. Never the other way around.

He had figured that he had seen enough of the room and that it was time to get back onto the main set. Right as he went to open the door, it shot forward, effectively knocking him to the—thankfully—lushly carpeted ground.

The raven reached up to rub his abused skin. Damn, that hurt a lot.

Then he heard a meek, yet melodious:

"Umm...hey, sorry about that."

_Sorry? He was sorry for that? He should be begging for his life. On his knees,_ Sasuke thought.

Then he looked up.

The raven stared. His mind went blank. There was nothing he could try and think about other than the boy in front of him. Yes, a boy, someone his age maybe? Hopefully.

He was so beautiful. He had to be a fellow model. Even though he had a perfectly sculpted Greek God-like body, his face managed to outshine that. He could have in fact been a Greek God, if Sasuke had hit his head hard enough.

He had a startling, clear blue eyes. People always claimed that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Sasuke never thought much of it, until now. He felt as though those eyes told everything about the boy. They were so pure. Pure deep, ocean blue eyes. He was drowning in them.

It was like sunshine sat on his head. His hair defined the color gold. There was nothing else to it. It was loosely wavy, and ever so slightly brushing up against his eyelashes. Sasuke was tempted to touch, what he could imagine to be, an extremely silky soft lock.

He quickly scanned the rest of the boy's face. He lingered on the minuscule bump on the bridge of the boy's nose. It was there as if to remind people that he was just human. But the perfectly heart shaped mouth was kind of making it hard to think otherwise.

Sasuke was still just staring.

He watched the other boy deliberate and then choose to keep talking since Sasuke wasn't making any moves to do anything himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stretching out his hand to offer assistance.

Sasuke accepted it and hoisted himself upright, but was afraid that he had forgotten how to speak. It was so much more pleasing to just listen to the other boy's voice.

"Uh, yeah, well, hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled nervously. "And you are?"

Something about the boy not knowing his name snapped him out of his daze.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you hit me with my own door_!_? Why are you here anyway_?_!"

"Whoa, man, no need to explode."

"No need?_ No need_? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You hear me? That could leave a bruise on my face. What will you do then?"

"Sheesh, man, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Naruto raised his hands almost in surrender, though he wondered who put a stick up his ass.

"_Not that big of a deal?_" Sasuke hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, seriously. You're overreacting. It is just a small bruise..."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

The blonde repeated himself. "It's only a small bruise."

Sasuke rushed to look at his reflection in the vanity mirror. Pushing his bang up to get a better view of his forehead. He checked and double checked...from every angle. There was a definite yellowing splotch on his head, the early sign of an oncoming bruise.

"There is already a bruise here!"

"Yeah..."

"My face is my life!"

"You're overreacting..."

"I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

"Like you can." The blonde snorted.

"Don't try me."

Before he could try and follow up on his threat the the door swung open once again, revealing Iruka and Kakashi. They had come for Sasuke, but were shocked motionless to see the raven yelling at the blonde. Especially since they hadn't really heard any of the conversation, but the red faced, angry look Sasuke was sporting was story enough.

"Ah, umm, well Sasuke, I guess you've met my godson, Naruto, already," Iruka said hesitantly.

"And you guys are getting along so well already," Kakashi joked.

Sasuke growled, "This moron gave me _this_!" The raven swept aside his bangs once more to reveal the bruising splotch once more. "He slammed the door open on my face!"

"We can fix that with some make up." The brunette tried to appease the steaming raven.

"Whatever, I want this guy out!"

"Uh...no can do..."

"Why the hell not_!_?"

Naruto smirked, _Tell him Iruka. Tell him how I'm another model at this shoot and you need me. So you can't get rid of me 'cause this bastard._

"Well, because he's your new assistant, coffee boy, or whatever-you-may-need guy. Naruto's assigned to help you."

"_What?_!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"I hope you guys get to know each other better, and become friends." Iruka grinned, though it really didn't look like he was all that happy.

"Like hell!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Stop copying me!" They screamed at each other crossing arms defensively.

"Yes, well Sasuke you are needed at the shoot soon." Kakashi told Sasuke. He walked out of the dressing room with Iruka in tow, shutting the door loudly after him.

Sasuke turned to face the blonde.

"You're my lackey from today on." Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to make you wish that you never met me."

"Too late, Bastard." Naruto glared back.

"Idiot."

Then they heard the intercom come on, _**Sasuke you are needed at the set, pronto. Bring Naruto.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Ah, look at them off to such a great start. I can see the love blooming. Well that aside, new story! Yay! Though I've no idea how long it is going to be it could be _extremely _short or relatively long. What do you think of the first chapter? Interesting? Definitely not too exciting, all the fun stuff has yet to happen XD Basically, did you like it?


	2. Vogue

**Disclaimer: What part of I don't own Naruto do you people, who would think otherwise if I don't say so, don't understand?**

**A/N: **I think I am getting really _really _obsessed with writing...seriously, it is like when I don't really have anything to do I automatically want to write more of something. I swear this is not healthy, especially since AP tests, the SATs, the subject SAT tests and other college stuff are coming! Sure I have a couple of months, but still think I will be so caught up in writing I won't notice until they are right there in front of my laughing at me XD My worries aside, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **In Vogue

* * *

Sasuke, after hearing the intercom's call for him, cursed at Naruto and pushed the other boy out of his dressing room. He quickly snatched the first set of clothes off the hanger, yanking them on without consideration. He quickly glanced at the mirror to make sure nothing was seriously wrong, tried his best to shape up his hair, gave up and walked out the door.

He strolled out of his room to notice that Naruto had been standing patiently right outside. He had waited for him.

"You ready?" The blonde asked pleasantly.

"Does it look like I'm not?" Sasuke growled back.

"Ugh, fine, I'm so dropping all common curtsy with you."

"Doesn't matter, it wasn't going to get you on my good side either way."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're an idiot."

They were silent after that. Even though they had been in the room next to the other one where the shoot was being held, it was a generous distance in between. Sasuke opened the door for himself and let it slam back in front of a stunned Naruto. He thought the bastard might hold it open for him too, but he had thought wrong.

Naruto slowly pushed open the door for himself just to make sure nothing bad was going to happen when he opened it.

He was floored by the set up, it was so intricate. This is must what it be like to be a famous model: getting to work in first class places like this with top designers. He daydreamed at the idea. He gazed around the huge room, it had multiple little stage like sets evenly spaced across the area. They all had the general overly luxurious theme. Plush couches, delicate patterns, rich colors, and shining gold tones.

"There you are, dah-ling!" A flamboyantly gay man clapped as he walked up to Sasuke, giving him a quick hug. "You look fabu! Sasuke, honey, this should be your new look all the time, every time."

The designer inspected the classic chic look that he had created on Sasuke. It was a take on the classic black tux with contemporary touches, like how the jacket was paired with ripped jeans. The general concept was a modern twist on the original refined gentleman's style.

The magazine's section featuring this shoots title was going to be, "The Modern Gentleman", after all. He was obviously pleased. Today he was also going to be their photographer because he claimed that no one but him could properly capture the true beauty of his vision. Artists.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to do, Takahashi?"

"I told you to call me Hiro. You make me feel old." He laughed, "We'll be using this set first. It's one of the best. The best for the best. Gosh, did I tell you how amazing you look in that? Those dark wash, distressed jeans are like the icing on the cake! They make your butt look gor-gous~"

"Yeah..." The raven moved to stand in front of the set the designer had directed him to.

Naruto was entranced, he could believe he was getting to watch professionals work. Sure, he would have liked it more if the head model wasn't a complete douche, but if he was here he might as well pick up some pointers. So he gazed wide eyed at all the preparations.

The designer fiddled with the high powered, professional Nikon camera, adjusting the focus manually. Sasuke was just standing casually in front of the expensive hotel like scene. He appeared almost like a porcelain doll from this far away.

The blonde grudgingly admitted to himself that the raven was very pretty...for an asshole. And that he could see why he was a famous model. Just the way Sasuke held himself and walked gave a sense of elegance. Something Naruto knew he lacked, he couldn't go two seconds without tripping. Runways were out.

He noted how the designer messed with the lighting to make sure that most the light focused on Sasuke. Oddly enough all the harsh florescent lighting on Sasuke didn't make him look worse, if anything it enhanced the sharp angles of his face. It also gave his hair a blue sheen.

Naruto then remembered he was supposed to be angry. He was tricked into this. He stomped over to Iruka's side.

"Iruka!" The blonde whisper-yelled.

"What is it, Naruto?" The man said, startled.

"What the fuck did you mean when you said that I was that prick's butler_!_?"

"Just as you said, you do what he tells you to."

"But you told me I was going to model for the shoot."

"No, I said was that I need you. Not what you were needed for."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Naruto scowled.

"Because you so excitedly slammed the phone down before had the chance to explain the details of the assignment."

"So I'm stuck then?"

"So you are."

Naruto felt like repeatedly bashing his head into a hard surface. He never liked dealing with pissy people, and this guy was the king of pissy people. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to put up with his behavior. The boy treated him like he was barely human. What had he ever done to him. Other than slam a door into his pretty little face...

"How long do I have to work for him?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Just this shoot," Iruka answered.

"Thank God."

"Unless he says otherwise, that is."

"Lovely."

The shoot had started. Naruto listened to the rhythmic snap of the camera. It was a comforting sound. So familiar. It brought him back to his childhood before his parents had died, before that car crash, before everything. He was a bubbly, curious kid and loved playing around with cameras though his mother would scold him for using all the film on pictures of the floor. But there were also all the memories of their vacations and all the photos they took in various landmarks.

It was all he had left of them. Photos. Simple digital images. And his memories...that faded as the days went on.

Just another reason he loved shiny, solid photos.

He shook his head. There was no time to think about stuff like that. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Well, Naruto hoped it wasn't once in a lifetime since it was what he wanted to do for a living, but he never knew. So he was going to make the best of this shoot, despite that boy. He needed to get his foot in the door somehow. This was it.

He may just have to do some major ass-kissing.

He regarded Sasuke working. It was almost surreal. Naruto knew that models posed, that is just what they do, but something about Sasuke posing didn't seem so mechanical. It looked natural. Which I guess is the mark of a genius. Also the fact that he didn't appear to be uncomfortable at all. Though Naruto knew if that was him standing curved like that he would be complaining...a lot.

The only thing Naruto would have critiqued was the never changing facial expression. He would want a little more emotion, something to prove he really isn't a doll.

His eyes ached as the constant lights burned into his corneas.

After a a half hour of nothing but Sasuke moving from set from set and taking more picture than one would deem necessary, the designer granted the raven a break.

"That was brilliant, dah-ling. C'est manifique! I swear you just get better an—_" _He turned suddenly, snapping— "Where is my skinny caramel macchiato_?_!"

No one answered.

"I told my assistant to get me one!" He shouted, cranky.

The crowd of employees fidgeted, none of them wanted to speak up on the chance that he took out his tantrum out on them. They needed their job.

Finally one man squeaked, "Umm...you fired him just today, sir."

Hiro looked up thoughtfully. "Ah, yes."

Sasuke smiled. A perfectly annoying job— a coffee run_._ The raven suggested, "Naruto could go for you."

"I would be more than willing," Naruto offered pleasantly. _What the fuck, I didn't come here to get people their damn coffee._

"Would you, boy? I love you. A total lifesaver. Priceless. I can't work without my caffeine fix," He said, jittery. "That was a skinny—which is a nonfat milk—camel macchiato_, _hold the whip? In case you didn't hear."

"Mmkay."

"Sasuke, would you like anything? I'm sure Naruto would be more than happy to get you something too. Right, Naruto?"

The blonde gritted his teeth. "Of course."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll take a mocha latte, double shots espresso. I can't wait."

"Got it." _Yeah, and I can't wait until your teeth turn yellow, and you die from a heart attack from raised blood pressure...two shots espresso, pfft._

"There's a Starbucks just around the corner from here."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Naruto smiled, turning around and walking out of the room. _God damn coffee addicts._

* * *

Naruto walked around the block a couple times trying to locate this illusive Starbucks. He was angry. That bastard just wanted to get him out of the room. He said he was going to make his life living hell, but that doesn't mean that he can actually follow up on it. Who does that?

Stupid bastard.

But part of his anger was directed at himself, he should have listened to Iruka completely. If he had he would have been in this mess in the first place. Yet here he was on a menial coffee run, he had always thought this is something you just saw in movies and TV.

You know, the newbie getting coffee for everyone else, but that wasn't how it should work in real life. The day TV reflects real life properly would be the day that pigs fly. But hey, with all this genetic engineering going on it might just happen.

Getting fed up with walking in circles, knowing that they were waiting on him, Naruto decided to do what no man had ever done before.

He stopped someone to ask for directions.

They kindly pointed him in the general direction of the coffee shop and after many hand gestures Naruto had a fairly good idea where the Starbucks was. The blonde followed the map he had created in his head until he was rewarded with the sight of the coffee house.

He let out a held breath. Naruto jumped up onto the sidewalk and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

Oops, he had been trying to push open the pull door. He did that so often that he had lost count. But he was glad that it was just a lapse in brain function rather that them actually being close. He would have been thoroughly screwed otherwise.

He escorted himself into the place, the immediate rush of air was gratifying. Luckily there was close to no one in the joint so he got the register in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, what would you like?" The girl behind the counter asked automatically not even looking up once.

"I'll have, uh..." Naruto trailed off trying to remember the long assed names of the drinks that Sasuke and Hiro wanted.

The girl looked up wondering why he had never finished his sentence.

He watched that expression cross her face. He was well acquainted with that expression. He saw it often, or anytime he talked to a person of the female gender. That stupid lovestruck expression. Naruto wanted to faceplam, but he managed to restrain himself.

Naruto knew he was good looking, that is why he had confidence of making it in the modeling world, but this was just ridiculous. People were so superficial.

The girl giggled twisting a strand of her hair around a finger in what was supposed to be a sensuous move, but it made Naruto want to facepalm even more. Great.

_Stupid girl, twirling your hair around you finger doesn't make a guy want to date you. _

He didn't know why they did it to begin with. It was such an obvious, overused move in the first place. It looked like it was embedded in the second x-chromosome, or something.

"Can I interest you in one of our _specials_?" She smiled suggestively.

"No, this isn't for me."

"Oh, who is it for then?"

"My girlfriend," Naruto said straightforwardly. He grinned internally as she visibly deflated.

"Ah..."

"Yeah, so I'll take a venti skinny caramel macchiato, hold the whip. And a tall mocha latte, two shots espresso." _Haha, take that bastard I'm not going to pay an extra cent on you._

"Talk about your fancy orders." The girl mumbled, grabbing two of their labeled thermal cups and writing a couple notations on the styrofoam with her black sharpie.

"Tell me about it," the blonde agreed inaudibly.

"Whose the other one for?"

"Whose what for?"

"The other drink. You said this order wasn't for yourself, but your girlfriend. So...why two drinks? Unless you have two girlfriends?" Something in her face showed that she wasn't all that appalled by the idea.

_Shit._

"Me, it's for me. I decided that if I have come all this way I should get something too."

"Oh, ha. That makes sense." She looked back down at the cup she was holding. "Name?"

"What?"

"Name. I need it for when I call your order." She explained, surprised that the blonde didn't know what she was saying. Staring at him, sharpie still poised over the cup.

Naruto did understand, but it hadn't register it sounded like she was flirting again. It was hard to tell on occasion.

"Uzumaki."

With a quick swipe of the sharpie his name was on both cups.

"That'll be $9.15."

Naruto grimaced, he could believe _he _was spending money on _them_. The blonde handed her his debt card. A quick swipe and one receipt later, he was in one of the leather couches waiting for the order to be ready. He admired the stucco walls, and overall post-modern theme of the cozy college student haven.

Less people in the place meant that his order was called faster, so after five minutes he was back outside toting a recycled coffee cup carrier, heading back to The Plaza.

* * *

"I'm back." Naruto called into the large room. Everyone was just talking to each other and/or eating something from the buffet.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come." The designer shouted, delighted.

Naruto handed him his skinny caramel macchiato out of the carrier. The man thanked him a couple million times before he could extricate himself. At least he was on this guy's good side. He searched around the area for a distinctive, raven-haired boy. But he was probably hiding.

A few minutes later he finally spotted Sasuke sitting behind one of the couches, completely hidden from view. Well completely hidden except for the very tip of his hair. The blonde walked around to the other side, noticing that Sasuke was now in a new outfit. Same style, but slightly different.

"Here's your latte." Naruto said abruptly, passing the raven his coffee.

Sasuke took it wordlessly.

"Yes...?" Naruto waited.

"What?" The raven glanced at him confused.

"No thank you?"

"Hn," the boy grunted. Like that was any better than not answering at all. Then: "Why's it a tall? I wanted a bigger size."

"Didn't your mom teach you any manners_!_?" Naruto shouted, annoyed.

"My mom is dead. She has been dead." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Sasuke took a drawn out sip of his drink. The caffeine pumping itself into his system. He needed the energy boost. He noticed something odd on his cup that made him squint to see if he was reading it right.

"Idiot?"

Naruto scowled. "What?"

"Why is there a phone number on my cup with 'call me' next to it?"

The blonde out into a full blown grin. He laughed harder at the raven's bewildered expression.

"The cashier was hitting on me. I think she put her phone number on the cup so I could call her."

Sasuke almost smiled at that, but caught himself just in time.

"Mine too, you know?"

"Your what?"

"My mom died a long time ago, too."

"I'm sor—" Before the raven could finished his semi-heartfelt statement they heard an overbearing:

"Breaks over! Back to work!"

They both got up together, Naruto walked to were all the onlookers where standing, Sasuke in front of the next background. But the designer didn't start snapping away like Naruto thought he would. Something was wrong, Naruto could tell. Everone was glancing around with worried expressions clear as day on their faces. Naruto didn't like feeling out of the loop.

"Iruka, what's going on?"

"The guy's not here yet. We can't start until he gets here..." He mumbled to himself.

"What're you talking about?"

Naruto's question went unanswered as Iruka picked up his phone. Naruto analyzed Iruka's facial expression, something that the other person was telling him was worrying him. The brunette let out a long sigh before yelling loudly that:

"The guy who's was to pose with Sasuke for the next couple shots is a no show. I just talked to his manager and apparently he's so sick that he can't make it. He apologizes."

A couple of groans resounded though the room. This place got great acoustics.

Hiro was freaking out. Nothing should have gone wrong like this. He had called to make sure this morning that everything was set. And yet here it was all falling apart. This shoot was supposed to have a number of solely Sasuke shots, but there was going to be another set that had another man in it. This was a male fashion line. They needed more than one model. This couldn't work otherwise.

Naruto felt the grin forming on his face as he thought about the situation. They needed another male model. He was a male. And soon to be model.

"I'll do it!" Naruto yelled. All the head in the room turned to stare at him.

All they could think was: is this guy crazy? A no name doesn't get a gig that easily. But of course, Naruto had always been relatively lucky.

Hiro scrutinized Naruto. Every feature, every flaw. He seemed to like what he saw.

"You're perfect!" The designer grinned, happy to see that solution.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"What_?_! No!" Sasuke shouted.

"I can see already. You two are perfect with each other." He elaborated. "You compliment each other, because you're exact opposites. It's like dark versus light! Sasuke versus this blonde guy! You'll be two opposing forces that both have the same great taste in fashion. And anyone looking at the magazine will think that this line fits anyone and everyone because both of you are so different! And blondie here can represent the common guy since he isn't a famous model! It'll widen the appeal! I'm brilliant, am I not?"

All the surrounding employees bobbed their heads up and down on reflex.

"I'm such a genius for suggesting this blonde no name pose with Sasuke. For my magazine."

"But, sir, I was the on—" Naruto was cut off by a jab to the stomach. He flinched and turned, annoyed. "Rule number one, always agree. He's the genius," Iruka whispered.

"He can't model with me!" Sasuke refused.

Hiro just glanced at him. "Why not?"

"Well...well...umm just look at his obnoxious orange hoodie!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really? That's the best you got? Insulting my jacket?"

"..."

"He'll change, Sasuke, before we start taking any pictures," the man said, having made his decision final. "Oh yeah, Sasuke take him to your dressing room and give him your next outfit. He is shorter than you, but I am sure that he'll manage. Plus, the over sized clothes might just look cute."

Sasuke knew he couldn't back talk to the man, or even complain for that matter. So he pulled Naruto out of the room by the arm. Though once they were outside the doors, Naruto yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. Speeding up so that he was walking in front of the raven.

Sasuke didn't like that he sped up so that Naruto was the one trailing. It turned into a pseudo-competition and by the end they were sprinting to the door.

Naruto made it in first.

"Hah! Take that!" He wheezed, hunched over slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"Whatever."

"So what am I wearing?" Naruto asked surveying the room once more.

Sasuke walked over to the clothes rack that held all the ensembles for the day. He ran his hand across all the options before plucking a handful of hangers off the rack. The raven thrusted the clothes directly at Naruto not saying anything.

Naruto was euphoric he was finally going to model professionally. He hoped that he got paid too. This was a great day after all. Even though he met Sasuke and had to pay for their coffee this was totally worth it. Naruto thought he would burst from excitement. He quickly changed into the outfit that had been to handed to him. Not caring that Sasuke was still in the room, it was just like the boy's locker room.

Sasuke was pissed. If the blonde dared steal his spotlight he was as good as dead. Something about this guy bugged him. It really wasn't the fact he was disturbingly beautiful. It was something more. The raven pinned it on how optimistic he looked all the time. He was a people's person, better known as Sasuke's worst enemy.

On top of that, with becoming famous so early he had never had the chance for proper interaction between kids his age. He didn't like talking to boy his age for that reason. That is why he loved that the modeling industry consisted of a whole lot of older people.

"Done. How do I look?" Naruto asked not really expecting a proper answer from the raven, but decided to try either way.

Sasuke glanced over, and then did a double take.

The blonde looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion catalog, mostly because he was going into one.

But the effect that the slightly baggy, untucked emerald dress shirt had under the loose gray vest was phenomenal. The jewel tone color made the black pencil tie stand that more defined against his shirt. And the extremely dark washed denim tied it all together. It was just his style. It worked perfectly on him. There was just so much color: green shirt, gray vest, black tie, blue eyes, blonde hair, pink lips, and tan skin.

It showed his vibrant personality. This outfit had a fun edge to it, way less formal than the rest of them.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair a couple times, easily mussing it into the perfect disarray of golden waves.

"It's decent," the raven answered, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"Thanks, Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Let's go then."

"Hn."

Once they entered the room it went dead silent. All eyes were on the blonde.

"C'est manifique. Très bien. And all that French jazz. You look fab." The designer clapped joyously. "Let's get down to business!"

_Oh, brother..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Wow, I started this story yesterday and I updated it today. I need a life ^_^; (I should be studying for finals though) I guess I get super excited with new things that I just couldn't help myself from writing another chapter for this. So...thoughts? Anything and everything would be much appreciated...I love to know what readers like/dislike. Until next time (which I have a bad feeling is very soon).


	3. Allure

**Disclaimer: Naruto=model...how could I possibly own Naruto...?  
**

**A/N: **Okay, it's official I think I am addicted...to writing...holy crap, I've updated this story three days in a row! I get obsessed with new things and ideas really fast. Pretty obvious, right? Plus it's a three day weekend so I've no rush to do any of my homework right away though I should have done some. So yeah, another chapter! Yay! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Allure

* * *

"Beautiful, dah-ling. Perfect. Now do that again, but better," Hiro ordered, unsatisfied.

Naruto was getting frustrated. The man kept telling him that he was doing well but then saying that he needed to do better. But he never told him exactly what he had to do to be "better". It was becoming a no win situation. But of course, he had yet to tell Uchiha to do anything better.

He was frustrated.

And all Sasuke had gotten from the get-go was praise. That was totally unfair in Naruto's mind, it was only because the raven was famous that he got compliments. The man didn't dare criticize him because he could walk out on him. Naruto, on the other hand, was an expendable. Or so that is how he reasoned it.

"Don't be so stiff." Naruto heard Sasuke whisper condescendingly from the other side.

_Oh, so now the bastard was trying to help me by giving me advice? Really?_

"I'm not acting stiff," he whispered back.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine don't listen, but you aren't going to get anywhere if you keep posing so...stiffly."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

Naruto was leaning precariously against on the armrest of the overstuffed, brocade patterned couch, and Sasuke was mirroring him on the other side. To Naruto their poses looked identical, even so he kept being told that he was doing it wrong. But they were doing the exact same damn thing.

"Okay, hold it. This isn't working, dah-lings." Hiro made a motion with his hands to indicate that they were to stop. The man's happy expression stayed fixed on his face, but there was evident exasperation starting to show as the clock drew nearer to lunch.

Naruto straightened himself feeling the lower part of his back crack from the stretch. Maybe Sasuke was right, he had been stiff. The cracking was clear sign that he had been tense. He rolled his shoulders a couple times to get the rest of the kinks out. There were a lot.

He looked over to Sasuke, he didn't seem in any pain from standing in that awkward position whatsoever. Then again he hadn't seen the raven's facial expression change from the time the camera started flashing.

The blonde watched as Hiro paced back on forth, listening to the sharp clack of his shoes. His eyes darting around the room as if searching for some sort of inspiration. He snapped his fingers, excited. It was obvious that he gotten a better idea than the last. Assumablely, one that Naruto couldn't mess up.

He quickly walked up to them to demonstrate his idea.

Naruto didn't like it.

He was now, basically hugging Sasuke.

Naruto didn't like it.

Hiro had come up to him, tugged on Naruto's arm to make the blonde follow him to Sasuke's side. Then he had grabbed both of Naruto's arm and placed one on either side of Sasuke's hips, locking his hands at the small of his back. And claimed that this was perfect. And that Naruto couldn't fail with Sasuke right next to him.

What was that supposed to mean anyway? Does Sasuke radiate talent dust, or something that it rubs off on people close to him?

Yeah, Naruto still didn't like it.

Sasuke acted like a professional and didn't fuss when Hiro maneuvered both of Sasuke's elbows to rest on Naruto's shoulders. And then the designer shoved Naruto closer so that both of their hips were touching and their bodies curved off from there.

_What. The. Hell. And why does Hiro look so crack-happy about this?_

"Wait! Why do I have to hug him!_?_ Why can't we just stand next to each other, with like his elbow resting on one of my shoulders, or something_?_!"

"Shut. Up. Moron," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto glanced up at him confused. He was sure that Sasuke wasn't happy about this either. But why wasn't he speaking up?

"Are you questioning my vision?" Hiro asked uncharacteristically serious.

Okay, Naruto was scared now. That angry expression did not suit the man. Five seconds ago he had been all smiles and using gaylicious words. And now it was like he had awoken the sleeping lion. He didn't want to make any sudden moves just in case he snapped.

"No, no, no, I love it! It's brilliant. I see the genius behind it now!" Naruto squeaked in a falsetto.

The designer was appeased. He practically skipped back, behind the camera. He moved a couple of the standing lights so that they would focus solely on the both of them not so much on the background. Which they guessed because there wasn't going to be that much background showing in the pictures.

"Gaze into each other's eyes longingly," He commanded as he peered at the in the LCD display screen of the Nikon.

Naruto looked up. Sasuke looked down.

The blonde wanted to flinch away.

The raven's stare was disconcerting. It bore into his very being. There was no pupil, well there was, obviously. He was human right? Don't answer that. But his iris was so dark that it blended together with the pupil so it looked completely onyx colored. Like a black hole. Naruto felt some sort of gravitational pull.

Like he was being sucked in.

And he didn't dare move his gaze unless he wanted to be eaten alive by Hiro.

Sasuke wanted to avert his gaze just as badly. but new he was in the same predicament.

Also, generally he made eye contact only when absolutely necessary. So on top of the fact that he didn't make eye contact often, he had to keep eyes fixed on the blonde idiot's.

Stupid eyes. Stupid blue eyes. Stupid sapphire blue eyes. Stupid beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. Stupid beautiful, jewel-like, sapphire blue eyes. Stupid beautiful, jewel-like, sap— Ugh...

But no, he wasn't allowed to look away. Damn it all.

The both snapped out of there stupor when they heard a happy: "Perfect, dah-lings! Beautiful! Wonderful! You guys convey lusty intensity! Thrilling! Fabulous chemistry! It almost looks like you want each other! You guys got the 'longing' look down pat!"

Naruto blushed.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. How could it their face were less than a foot apart. He smirked.

Making Naruto blush harder. _This is so uncomfortable!_

"Now, Naruto close your eyes and put your lips on Sasuke's neck. So it looks as if you are kissing it." Hiro directed. "Sasuke, you look up. So he can kiss you on the underside of your jaw."

"Wait, what_?_!" Naruto shouted.

He was so shocked that he unconsciously threw his arms but in the air and completely pulling away from the raven. He would've seemed angry, but his blush was painted like rouge on his cheeks. It wasn't going away either. His embarrassment was clearly written on his face.

"Act like a professional," Sasuke whispered.

"You have _the _worst advice ever," the blonde hissed back.

The designer regarded Naruto. "What?"

"Why do I have to kiss him_?_!" Naruto asked desperately.

"Because I said so."

"This isn't a magazine for gay people, or anything. So why do I have to kiss him?" The blonde insisted.

"It looks sensuous. I like sensuous."

"But..."

"No buts, just do, "He interrupted. "Plus, you guys make a cute couple!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! You're doing this for your own sick, gay enjoyment_!_?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like you can stop me." He grinned maliciously. There was humor in the grin, but the blonde still didn't like it. He really wasn't liking a lot of things today. Even though today was supposed to be one of the best days ever.

Naruto folded. There was no winning this hand. Though he had a feeling that he had close to no chance winning any hand against this man. He was the boss after all. Specifically the one that would be signing his check at the end of today.

Sasuke was already facing upwards. Good. That way Naruto didn't have face anymore embarrassment than necessary. The last thing he wanted to see was that bastard's smirking face when he placed his lips on that bastard's neck.

He felt like karma had finally come back to get him.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto's lips were surprisingly soft for a boy. He must wear chapstick. Maybe it was Burt's Bee's chapstick? Maybe he should start using that chapstick...Sasuke wondered how soft his lips felt. The raven wanted to slap himself for thinking about something as stupid as that. The idiot was apparently contagious when it came to stupidity. Go figure.

He couldn't help revel in the feeling of the idiot's hair sliding against his skin, minutely to rhythm to his breathing. It was oddly soothing.

Like Sasuke needed soothing. He had been modeling professionally for a good two years now. He had risen to the very top in a matter of that time span. It was a cold, harsh world. He knew that. He didn't need any comfort, he didn't want any comfort. Yet, he still loved the silky texture of Naruto's hair.

It tickled. What a childish sensation.

Naruto, himself, wanted to die.

This was mortifying. Imagine, it was going to be in a world renown fashion catalog and other magazines. Millions of random strangers were going to see him kissing another boy on the neck. He took comfort knowing they were going to be random strangers. What he was worried about were the non-random strangers who were going to read it. Not to mention the handful of people who were here watching it happen in real time. Iruka, his godfather, watching it in real time, at that.

"Great! Now, new pose! Naruto slid your hands into the front pockets of Sasuke's jeans!" Hiro yelled. So excitedly that he looked like a fangirl. "Make sure to look flirtatious! Alluring! Sasuke smile back now!"

"I thought we were selling clothing. Not gay relationships," Naruto mumbled. He noticed that Sasuke almost grinned at that. Naruto used "almost" because it was more a rapid twitch of the mouth, gone as fast as it came. No one would think of it as a proper smile, but Naruto had a feeling that it was all he was going to get from the bastard.

Wow, the bastard had a sense of humor. Who knew.

The blonde grinned coyly as he slid his hands into Sasuke's pockets, hooking his thumbs outside the denim.

Sasuke shuddered at the contact.

Naruto's fingers were freezing. Sure the touch was limited to cloth, but the cold permeated easily through the inside's thin fabric. Sasuke knew that this place was AC-ed, but this was just ridiculous. It wasn't like it was Antarctica in here. He would think that this hyper blonde would be the warm one, not the other way around.

The clicking of the camera ceased. Sasuke and Naruto looked around confused. Realizing that it was already lunch time. Wow, time flies by fast when you are not having fun. Why could it have worked like this when they were in school?

"Lunch break!" The designer announced, dismissing all the of the help. They watched everyone disperse out the door, probably to some fancy restaurant.

Naruto and Sasuke walked off the set next to each other. Neither of them wanting to look the other in the face. They were afraid that they would be at a loss of words after having done those photos together. That would be an weird way to start off a friendship. Though it really doesn't seemed like they were going to become friends anytime soon.

Sasuke was very good at holding vendettas. Naruto already had one against him.

While getting off the built stage-set thing Naruto ended up tripping on the slight height difference between it and the floor. The thing had been on a wooden riser, a fact that the blonde had failed to notice. And now he was face down on the floor regretting his lack of observance.

He heard a few chuckles from the people still in the room. But what he was the most surprised to hear— or not to hear — was any sort of condescending sound from Sasuke. The blonde pushed himself up off the ground and dusting the front of his jeans. Grinning sheepishly when he realized that they were obviously the designer's jeans.

Luckily the ground was carpeted, or there would have been bigger consequences. One for the jeans, another for his face. Iruka came up to him worried that he had actually hurt himself. He acted like such a mom sometimes. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"I'm fine. Let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

Hiro had congratulated them for their "fabulous" work as they tried to make a break for the door. And told them that they should treat themselves to lunch because they earned it. Like that meant much, it wasn't like he was the one paying for their lunch, or anything. And it wasn't like they weren't going to have lunch if he didn't suggest so.

Naruto knew that he was a fashion genius, as the man repeated frequently. But he wasn't so sure how smart he was when it came to, well, common intellect.

"So where are we going, Iruka?" Naruto asked after exiting the photo shoot room and into the wide halls, anticipating some place great. The only places around here were high class restaurants. The Plaza was in the rich neighborhood. There was no McDonald's in a 30 mile radius of here. Naruto salivated at the thought. Though he was sad that he wasn't going to get any ramen. But hey, he had that everyday, a man needs his variety. But Naruto would've argued otherwise for ramen.

And he was even dressed to the nines today, so might as well go somewhere fancy right?

"I don't know," He answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, we're going where ever Sasuke and Kakashi are going."

"What_?_! It's bad enough that I had to do that horrible shoot with the bastard, but I have to have lunch with him too_?_!"

"Naruto, that's rude," Iruka scolded. "Mr. Hatake kindly offered to take us to lunch, and I graciously took it. And seeing that he's Sasuke's manager it would be only natural for him to come along too."

"Damn common curtsy. I've already sworn it off," Naruto grumbled. "You just accepted cause you've got the hots for the man."

That comment earned Naruto a slap upside the head. He rubbed the now aching spot tenderly.

Ugh, why did all this stuff always happen to him? His head was throbbing at the base of his head. Sasuke had been nothing but mean to him. And he was now going to lunch with the bastard.

Seriously, Naruto had apologized immediately after hitting him with the door, it wasn't like it was on purpose. And he was mocking him during the shoot with all that bad advice and smirking. All that smirking was pissing him off. Did the guy just think he was better than everyone else? Actually the answer to that would probably be yes.

He didn't want to spend another second with the guy.

Naruto obediently trailed Iruka to where he assumed Sasuke and Kakashi were. Which was just a bit away from the door, they were waiting for them.

All the men smile and nodded to each other politely. No one really said anything. And Naruto wasn't in the mood to talk. Which was always weird, but he had nothing to say. Another weird occurrence. The walked in pairs of two, Sasuke with Naruto and Kakashi with Iruka.

The two men chattered idly about random, common small talk like: the weather, the stocks, what to eat, where to go, and what they thought about the outfits that Sasuke and Naruto were modeling. They laughed as they agreed that the clothes were nice but the man was eccentric at the same time.

Naruto and Sasuke remained silent. They just listened to the Iruka and Kakashi's conversation to occupy their own minds.

They eventually made it to the elevator. But had to wait a while before the two silver doors slid open because it was obvious that someone under them were waiting for the lift too. They piled into the more then spacious elevator, it could have been another room if they wanted it to be. Naruto was sure that they could fit a car into here.

Classic elevator music filled the silent air.

Naruto leaned against one of the metal rails attached to the wall, ready to brace himself for the stop. He hated that icky queasy feeling he got in his stomach. It was like his stomach kept going down after the lift stopped. He was surprised to notice that Sasuke was doing the exact same thing.

Or so he thought, why else would Sasuke close his eyes like that with his head tilted back to touch the cool metal? Naruto knew that look well, mostly because he was looking at his own reflection in the metal and his face mirrored Sasuke's. Huh, to think that the bastard knew what uncomfortable felt like that was something he wouldn't have guessed.

The elevator doors slid open, Naruto and Sasuke composed themselves before stepping out behind Iruka and Kakashi. They ushered themselves out of the lobby, waving passed the security, and out the revolving doors. Though Naruto did slow them up when he insisted on admiring the indoor waterfall in the middle of the room.

Hey, it had been pretty.

They were in front of the valet booth soon enough. Kakashi motioned to one of the employees who then rushed over to the other man's side. The silver haired man handed him the number card he was given when he gave them his keys. The man took the piece of plastic quickly and ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

Naruto stared.

Then blinked.

And then stared some more.

And blinked again.

It was a Ferrari. A fucking Ferrari. In front of him. A fucking Ferrari California...in front of him.

Who the hell brings a fucking Ferrari to a photo shoot? Kakashi that's who. The man's got style.

Naruto drooled a bit at the sight of the car. Sue him. He glided his finger over the navy blue paint job of the vehicle, caressed it. He stared at it longingly some more, if only Hiro could see his facial expression now. This was a piece of art right here.

"Nice car, Mr. Hatake," Naruto complimented. Understatement of the year.

Kakashi smiled. Or so Naruto assumed he could quite know for sure because of the scarf that covered his entire mouth. But the way the silk wrinkled around where Naruto assumed were the edges of his mouth, and the crinkles that formed around the corners of his eyes, the blonde took it as a smile.

"It's not his." Sasuke smirked as he held up the keys in his hand and pressed down on the unlock button. Naruto ogled as the front of the car blinked twice to indicate that it was open.

What kid of nineteen year old has a fucking Ferrari, brings it to a photo shoot, and gives it to the valets to handle? Sasuke Uchiha that's who. It was official, the guy was crazy.

Even though it was Sasuke's car, Kakashi was the one who was driving. So that meant that it was Iruka in the passenger seat and Kakashi in the driver's. Leaving Naruto stuck with Uchiha in the back since the car had four seat; which was uncommon with sport cars. But he was secretly glad that he was riding in the car, so it didn't matter that he was sitting next to the stoic raven.

It would have sucked if Naruto saw the car but was forced to follow it to the place they were eating at.

It wasn't like the raven was going to talk much anyways.

They sped off in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

"La Vie" The sign read after much squinting. Damn bad eyesight.

The group had dropped the car off at just another valet much to Naruto's protest and walked up to the ornately detailed front doors. Some employee held it open for them to enter. The place was super fancy. Naruto wasn't sure he had ever been to place so nice.

The lighting was dim and he could the distinct scent of candles. What the heck it was lunch time...why the freak do they have a set up like this for lunch. I guess the best places can act stupidly and not be questioned for it. Naruto didn't really question it himself.

They stood at the front desk thing, where they asked how many people in the party and what not. But right after the lady spotted Sasuke, she dropped the regular process.

"We have a table for you." She smiled winningly.

_Great, as much as I love no wait. It's only cause the bastard's famous. _

They trailed the lady to a table suited for four, it was obviously in the nicer section of the restaurant. All the plating and other settings were already there, she just gave them their menus and listed the specials. She left them after pouring some wine for the older men. Though she offered it to Sasuke too, knowing he wasn't legal yet. A perk to being famous, but he declined politely. Or something that resembled politeness.

Then Naruto heard it. The whispers.

"It's him!"

"It's who?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. Look!"

"Sasuke Uchiha_!_?"

"Yes, that's _the _Sasuke Uchiha."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

_This is going to be one long lunch break..._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!** Ok, ok, this is going to be the last update for this story until semester finals are over, so no updates until next week, at the least. But you should be happy because three days it a row is pretty freaking amazing. Never underestimate obsession! Haha, sooo...do you like the story? It's so fun to start a new story, it brings back the excitement of finding out whether people like it or not, and still get super excited when you get a review from a new person.


	4. Bazaar

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. *points at herself and nods head encouragingly as if talking to a three year old*  
**

**A/N: **Finals are OVER! I am so doing nothing but writing more of this story over the weekend, except I have to go to a college to do a lab on electrophoresis tomorrow, but other than that I am so not in the mood to do anything else. I mean it is a weekend with NO stress whatsoever because finals are OVER! (Even though I really did not study for anything, or cared much for that matter) Anyways, onwards with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Bazaar

* * *

"That was delicious," Iruka said, dabbing the side of his mouth delicately with his cloth napkin. Then cleansing his palate with a quick sip of water from his wine glass. "Thank you, Mr. Hatake."

"Please, I've told you, Kakashi is fine," the silver haired man replied. Copying the other's action, except he actually had champagne in his wine glass. He had taken off his scarf to eat, and Iruka was pleased to see that he was completely normal under it. But it begged the question of why he wore it in the first place.

Iruka decided that was a question for a later date, or well, a proper date.

Over the course of lunch, Naruto had pulled away Sasuke to their own separate table because he wanted to give Iruka and Mr. Hatake some semblance to privacy. He knew that Iruka liked the man. Or so it seemed like that so far and he wanted to let them have this time to talk.

Naruto, being the good, thoughtless person he was didn't quite think out the consequence of his actions: he was now sitting alone with Sasuke Uchiha. It was extremely awkward since the raven had yet to say anything from the time they got their orders.

To make matters worse there were an impressive number of girls staring at them. Well it really wasn't "them" they were staring at, it was just one person. It was Sasuke. Naruto wasn't famous enough yet. And "yet" was the operative word in his mind. He couldn't wait until people were dripping over his every word and action, just like that. It would be the recognition he deserved.

But the uncomfortable part was that they were staring. Nothing else, just staring. Wide eyed. Not even whispering. Just staring. It was rather creepy. Scratch that, it was legitimately creepy. Almost like they were all holding their breath waiting for the raven to talk. Creepy.

"Uh, Sasuke, people are staring," Naruto said, trying to break the ice by pointing out the obvious.

The boy didn't bat an eyelash. "So...?"

"So? It's like legitly freaky."

The raven made no indication that he was going to respond as if he had used his word count of the day. Yes, one word. The raven's eyes remained fixated on his streak that he was tediously slicing into even pieces. But Naruto didn't let up, he waited for a response, and eventually got one: "Get used to it. If you're with me, it's like this 24/7."

"What about privacy?"

"Only when I'm in my own house."

"Damn, why're these people staring anyway?"

"I'm famous...need I say more, Idiot."

The blonde scowled. "I have got a name you know? It's Naruto."

"I know, I just don't think you're worth my time."

"Have you always been such a bastard, or have you been cultivating the art over your life?" Naruto glared. The blonde thought that this boy was being ridiculously rude. He could have been a bit more polite when it came to people. It wasn't like Naruto was being mean back, so why stay mean to him? It was lame. Naruto wasn't sure being civilized was worth the time with this guy.

Sasuke smirked and went back to cutting his steak. Once he finished making all the pieces proportionate, he went on to just pushing them around on his plate. Not eating a bite. Though Naruto had watched him devour his Caesar salad with extra Roma tomatoes, quickly enough.

Blech, rabbit food.

No wonder the guy stayed so skinny.

Naruto tore into his own steak and baked potato dish, plowing through it in record time. Leaving not a crumb on his gold engraved plate. He smacked his lips noisily afterward, with a loud slurp of his coke. This was some pretty amazing food. He knew he should have savored every bite, but it was hard to think straight while eating.

"Do you have any manners?" The raven asked disgusted.

"Eh, I like food. And it's not like I've done anything else to show you I don't have any manners, either way." Naruto countered.

"What about knocking?"

"What 'bout it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Heard of it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then try it next time, instead of barging in."

The blonde smiled crookedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I said I was sorry."

The raven was entranced by that pearly white smile once more. It was so odd, whenever this boy smiled he could help but want to smile back. Though he never acted on that impulse. But the boy possessed some sort of charisma that Sasuke could feel. It was tangible. It was disturbing. It was something he feared would get him far in the industry. He had to repress it. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I see you have a good sense of forgiveness...not."

"Ha, this is me being forgiving. You don't want to see me angry."

"You and your retarded threats."

"You and your retarded everything."

"Oh, how witty. I can't imagine how you think up these comebacks." Naruto said bitingly sarcastic. Seriously, what was this guys problem? The blonde was over it, the boy was a bastard, through and through. I guess that is what fame at an early age could do to you. Which is something Naruto vowed would not happen to him if he made it big. He would never forget who he was.

Before the raven could respond they were interrupted by a waitress, who asked them if they were ready for the bill. Taking in Sasuke's less than empty plate, even so she cleared away the table when he said yes; stacking the dirty dishes precariously on her other hand with expert-like ease. She handed them the little leather receipt booklet, setting down a ballpoint pen beside it. She told them to do it when they were ready.

Whatever the hell that meant. Either way they were going to have to pay. They were either ready, or not. Simple as that, yet society's need for obligatory niceties became more pointless by the second.

Naruto reached into his back pocket to take out his wallet, but was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"What, Bastard?"

"I got it."

"I'll pay my half. It's only fair." Naruto didn't want anybody's charity. He didn't need it either. He could hold out on his own, thank you very much. He didn't like anyone looking down on him. Especially not this guy, he was the last person he wanted to help him out. It would prove that he was "superior", or in his mind anyway.

He is the last person that needed an ego boost, too.

"I said I got it covered."

"And I said that I'll pay my fair share."

"I'm being nice, idiot. Take it while I feel charitable."

"I don't need your charity, Bastard."

They both glared at each other, unwavering. Naruto had his wallet halfway across the table, and Sasuke's hand was blocking it from going any farther. The raven himself had his Platinum American Express card out, laying in the slot of the booklet.

"You guys manage to argue about anything and everything, don't you?" Kakashi said walking up to them merrily. Obviously he had one drink too many by the way he teetered on every other step. Iruka walking up from behind him as if to make sure the man didn't fall over.

"The idiot won't let me pay."

"I don't want this bastard to pay!"

Kakashi laughed. "It's okay. Neither of you have to pay. I have already paid for both our meals."

"Oh," Naruto and Sasuke mumbled together, feeling stupid for fighting over something that neither of them won. Iruka smiled along with Kakashi, it was nice to see that the boy embarrassed, finally like they were regular teenagers. Sometimes he felt that people grew up to fast when they lived to get jobs. So it was amusing.

"Well then let's get back. They should be expecting us."

"Okay," they answered in unison. Throwing each other a quick glare because they had once again spoken together. It was becoming routine. They didn't like it.

They both got up from their table, pushing their seats back to get out. Naruto was sure he heard a couple girls sigh in the background. How heartbreaking. It wasn't like Sasuke had said anything to them, he couldn't see why they cared so much.

Girls never had made all that much sense in the first place though.

The employees bid them goodbye, and they walked out of the door to the valet area once again. The man appeared sure enough with Sasuke's Ferrari. This time they decided it would be best that Sasuke drove because they didn't feel safe putting Kakashi behind the wheel in his current state.

* * *

"Oh, dah-lings you're back! I missed you!" Hiro greeted wholeheartedly. He came up to them giving both Sasuke and Naruto a hug with kiss on either cheek. They hastily wiped the area afterward in synchronization. Thankfully, Hiro took to just shaking Kakashi and Iruka's hand, that would have been crazy awkward.

Naruto glanced around the room to notice how much had changed. Someone had definitely been working while they had all been out enjoying their five star meals. The place had been transformed, all the sets they had already used were gone. In their place were newer, shinier, and glitzier set ups.

It still struck him as amazing on how much detail went into the making of these sets. He did a full three-sixty spin standing in the same position. There were so many things going on in each of them it was hard to think about what the person who had made the concept had to think about to create it.

And it really was the little flourishes that stood out the most, like the array of multi-faceted, glass beads that littered the floor, effectively reflected the strong lights. And the various patterns and textures that all acted cohesively to make a luxurious feel. And the mismatched, metallic, empty frames which decorated and overlapped on the motif-papered background. Just every little detail. Mind blowing.

"What are we doing now?" He asked excitedly, close to jumping up and down.

Hiro grinned back, loving the boy's energy. "Well, first you guys have to change. Then we can make some magic!"

"Sir, yes, sir." The blonde saluted playfully.

Sasuke resorted to nodding and walking away. Naruto followed hurriedly after the raven. He eventually caught up to the other boy, not bothering to say anything to him. They made their way shoulder to shoulder to the now joint dressing room. The raven was slightly pissed that he had to share.

Sasuke never did share well.

They strolled passed the open door, and closed it behind themselves. Naruto stood idly by the couch and mini-fridge area, not wanting to say anything to Sasuke. He knew that the raven would just tell him to shut up and then just hand him something to wear. So he opted to looking through the fridges contents, grinning at the variety that could make a supermarket ashamed.

Sure enough, Sasuke spent a few second riffling through the clothes rack before pulling out two outfits. Which he then compared to each other, holding them up, and then placing one back onto the rack. He pushed the ensemble left in hand towards the blonde, who took it readily.

The raven turned back to find something to wear himself. Naruto started changing while the other deliberated, listening to the rhythmic metallic clink of the hangers. Sasuke found a suiting outfit easy enough since they were all tailored to his fit. And donned his own suit in time to finish with Naruto.

Once dressed they both appraised themselves, fleetingly, in the mirror before messing with their own hair and walking out the door.

They made it back to the hall, place-thing they were shooting at. They didn't actually know what to call it, they knew they were in some sort of upscale hotel, but this room was so huge and scarcely furnished that they didn't know what category it fell into. They assumed it was along the lines of a banquet hall.

Hiro met up with them once more telling them what they had left to do and what they were going to do now. Sasuke and Naruto sauntered to the next backdrop for the shoot. Both were now dressed in outfits that were subtly different from each others, so they looked almost as if they were wearing the same suit.

To an untrained eye, anyway.

They ensembles shared the same cut and combination: slouchy tux jacket with rolled up sleeves, dress shirt, loose pencil tie, dark wash skinny jeans, and Converse. Differences being that Sasuke's shirt was a deep navy blue, whereas Naruto was a lighter shade of cobalt. And Sasuke's jacket had close to invisible pinstripes, whereas Naruto's was a solid gray. And Sasuke's lace-ups were black, high tops, whereas, Naruto's were maroon, classics.

"You guys look so yummy! I could just eat you up!" Hiro enthused, situating himself behind the camera once more. He adjusted a couple of the lights and the focus before he gestured to them that he was starting.

Naruto easily put on hand on his hip and rested his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder, them standing side by side. It was slightly comical because it accentuated their height difference, tilting his head up ever so slightly. The raven kept one hand buried in his hair and the hidden in his back pocket.

They both put on their best I-have-no-emotion face, knowing that is all that models really do. They pose and look into the camera with no facial expression whatsoever. A fact of the industry.

Hiro snapped away happily, periodically shouting words of encouragement...but some how they all made Naruto feel like he was a piece of meat: delicious, yummy, tantalizing, scrumptious, good-enough-to-eat. Did this guy have nothing to eat for lunch?

All too soon the shoot was over. Naruto watched sadly as the crew cleaned up all the sets and packed up. This had been so much fun, aside from putting up with Sasuke. Who knew when he would be able to do this again. Now he would have to wait until he got another golden moment like this. And really how often did those happen?

The blonde mourned as he looked back at the now completely cleared room. But he was still in his last outfit of the day and he knew that he had to take it off to give it back. So he went back the dressing room, where Sasuke had already changed back to his original clothes.

"You're done?"

The raven looked up noticing finally that he wasn't alone. See this is why he liked his own dressing room. "Yeah, I wasn't crying over the set."

"I wasn't crying!"

"No, you were trying not to cry. And failing."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"What cute nicknames you guys have. To think we're already at the nicknames stage already. It seems like it was only three hours ago," Kakashi teased as he strolled into the room without knocking. And once again he was closely followed by Iruka. They both smiled at the boys in a manner that was all too scary.

This could not be good.

"What's going on?" Naruto dared to ask.

"I got some good news..." Iruka started.

"For the both of you, I might add." The silver haired man added.

The brunette smiled at Kakashi. "Yes, for the both of you, we made a deal."

"A deal?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, a deal?" The blonde repeated.

This was not going well. There is only one thing they could mean if they both made a deal with each other that "benefits" both of them. Both of the teens approached the two men slowly, as if to make sure they didn't hear a single thing wrong. You know the feeling you get when you know something horrible is going to happen but you don't know when, where, or how? And there is also the nagging feeling that you can't do a thing to stop it. Good, that was how Sasuke and Naruto felt right now.

"You guys are now a packaged deal."

"_What?_!" They both yelled, shocked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_!_" Naruto cursed.

"And why weren't we informed about this until now?" Sasuke shouted, infuriated. No one, and he meant no one, does anything without consulting him.

"We took the liberty of agreeing for you because I'm your manager, and Iruka is as close to a manager as Naruto has," Kakashi answered. Clearly not phased by the two angry teens. If nothing else he was getting some sort of sick pleasure out of their tantrum. "You guys work brilliantly together."

"It's true," Hiro said, coming through the doorway in just enough time to hear the last part of the conversation. "You guys are fab together! I actually suggested this. You're the complete package."

"But we don't want to work together!" They chorused.

"Well it seems you guys are in sync already like any good team." The designer smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto were beyond words. How could they have done this_?_! Without even consulting them_?_! One shoot was bad enough! But now it would be every single shoot in his career for Naruto! At least Sasuke had gotten his own chance at fame alone, Naruto was obviously being denied that chance. He would always be overshadowed by Sasuke.

"I don't want my career to tank because of working with this amateur!" Sasuke argued pointedly towards Kakashi. Because in the end the man was his manager and was to kept his best interest in mind when it came to professional decisions.

"If anything working with this 'amateur' has brought out more of you."

"Not true!"

"Whether or not you choose to believe it, I witnessed the change and I know that working with Naruto will be the best thing that ever happened to you career."

"Hey, I got a say in this too, right!" Naruto reminded, "I don't want to work with this bastard anymore than he wants to work with me!"

Iruka decided to take over for this part of the conversation. "Naruto, you want to be a world renown model, yes?"

"Yes," the blonde agreed quickly.

"Think about this logically," Iruka eased in. "Sasuke would be your ticket in."

"I resent that," Sasuke interrupted, no one uses his glory to get their own.

"I do too, I want to make my own name with my own devices. Not piggybacking fame from this guy!" Naruto exclaimed. But he truly meant what he said, in no way whatsoever did he want to take the easy way and mooch fame off of Sasuke.

"Yeah!" The raven agreed.

"Stop being such a diva, dah-ling. I mean I love ya, but this is sad. You're throwing away a golden opportunity," Hiro chastised, hands on his hips in a don't-mess-with-mom kind of manner.

"I don't care."

Kakashi stepped in once more. "It doesn't matter if you care it is a done deal. Iruka and I have agreed, so that is that. And think about it this way, Sasuke, you still are technically in charge of Naruto. So you can make him do coffee runs whenever you want him to, like today."

"Hey!" The blonde yelled not liking being talked about as if he wasn't in the room.

"Naruto, be reasonable. This is a dog eat dog world in fashion. And Sasuke is the biggest dog around, you want him on your side." The brunette tried to reason.

"More like Sasuke's the biggest whiny bitch around."

The raven rolled his eyes. "This is exactly the reason why I'd never be on your side."

"You guys are working together from here on. End of discussion. Thank you and please come again." The silver haired man finalized. Dragging Iruka back out of the door, talking about getting some coffee to calm his nerves. Hiro following both of them, giggling from the end of the debate.

Leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room once more.

The blonde kicked a side table angrily, only to regret it when a shock of pain erupted through his whole leg. Naruto hopped up and down on his good leg cursing every known thing in the room.

Sasuke smirked, but even that amusement he got from watching other people in pain didn't better his mood. Never had Kakashi done this to him and he couldn't believe that he did it now. But a part of him knew that _Kakashi _knew that he would never fire him no matter what he did because they were close. And just another reason he hated personal relationships.

As Sasuke was brooding he snapped back to attention when he heard Naruto trip and fall. In the midst of jumping on one leg and cussing, the blonde apparently lost balance over the edge of a rug and fallen face first onto the floor.

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Aw, they are so cute together. Heehee, I feel so much better after getting this chapter out, it was like my body was screaming at me to write because all these ideas for upcoming chapter were hurling themselves at me. So now that I got this out I feel better. Oh yeah, BookHippie thanks for taking your time to read this *glomps*  
So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Wonder why I still write because it really isn't worth shit? Anything and everything is wanted ^_^


	5. Glamour

**Disclaimer: ...**_**...**_**...**_**...**_**...**_**...**_**...**_**...**_**.no. Just no.**

**A/N: **Oh damn, it took me close to a week to get this chapter out, I think it's a record...not XP But I admit I'm surprised that it did take me this long to update, I had half the chapter all written up, but could not get around to finishing the rest until now because of all my damn homework my psychotic teachers gave me! Or maybe the obsession is slowing...hmm...  
Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Glamour

* * *

"Good news," Kakashi said as he sat down at the head of the glass conference style table. Sasuke was on his immediate right and Iruka was on his left, Naruto was in the seat beside him. The silver haired man had called them all hear to listen to a new, perspective modeling opportunity, or so he said. He had secretly accepted already. But he was going make it so that it's them who "agreed" and "wanted" to go. If not, he wasn't opposed to resorting to force.

So this is why they were gathered at the agency Kakashi worked for, Blue Blood Inc.

Blue Blood Inc. was one of the best known modeling on the globe. They had generated the models that defined the industry as a whole, worldwide. If you could make it into this company, you could make it anywhere. They could turn anyone they felt like into a model on a whim. They could destroy one, just as easily.

Naruto had been overwhelmed just to step into the building. He had been waiting for this moment his whole career, and didn't believe it would happen this fast. It was such a prestigious label. This place housed the crème de la crème, it was extremely difficult to get here.

Another dream come true.

The places decor made it look like it was ready to be photographed at any minute too. The thick, imported carpets, hundreds of pointless ornaments, the sleek, uniform technology, plus the refined color palette equaled a showcase building. A design that had an insane amount of thought and care put into it.

Here sat Naruto Uzumaki wide eyed and all ears. He was still annoyed that he would be working with Sasuke once again, but he had gotten over it. Kakashi and Iruka had made it pretty obvious that if he wanted to model at all it was going to have to be with the bastard.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was furious and didn't seem like he was going to accept it anytime soon. So he sat rigid in his seat, arms crossed with his mouth pressed into a thin, determined line.

"So, what is it then, Kakashi?" Sasuke commanded to the point, not liking all the beating around the bush.

"Yeah, what is it, Mr. Hatake?" Naruto added, the enthusiasm written in light bulbs on his face.

"Finally, some respect." Kakashi smiled at the blonde. "You, kid, are a breath of fresh air."

Naruto grinned back, loving that he was the one getting a compliment, not Sasuke. "I can only wonder what it's like to work with this bastard all your life."

"You'll soon find out," the raven retorted, making Naruto scowl at the thought.

Iruka decided to cut in before this turned out to be a full blown argument between the two. "So you called us here why, Mr. Hatake?"

"Kakashi," he corrected. "We got an offer from Inoue Signature."

Before anyone could react Naruto yelled, "Inoue Signature!_?_", incredulously. He turned to Iruka and repeated his shout, completely in shock. "They're, like, super famous!"

Sasuke snorted. "What did you expect? Modeling for no-names?"

"I dunno, but this is _Inoue Signature_, we're talking about. They are _huge_!"

"I don't see your point."

"Whatever, I'm psyched!" Naruto exclaimed. "So what're we going to do?"

"Swimsuits," the silver haired man answered straightforwardly.

"...you're joking, right?" Sasuke asked. This was not a funny joke. He had yet to model swimsuits, but he had never wanted to. This holding true today. "That company doesn't even design swimwear for men."

"No, they're _just _introduced a line of designer swimming wear for men, and they insisted that they wanted _the _Sasuke Uchiha to model it for them."

"Did you tell them they had to hire a tag-along too?"

"Hey!" Naruto glared at the raven, but he was dying to know if this deal really did apply to him. He knew that if he had been called here in the first place that chances were good that he was going to be a part of this too. But you never really did know when it came to fancy-shmancy stuff like this.

"Yes, Naruto, you were also offered a spot," Kakashi responded, "Even so, it was rather simple to get them to agree."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering with words, he threw a something he had been holding in his hands in front of Sasuke to do the explaining for him.

"What is this?"

"A magazine, duh," Naruto answered, wondering why the raven was asking such a stupid question. It was so obvious. Guess he wasn't as smart as he thought he was.

"I know _what _it is, Idiot. I want to know why it's significant."

"Oh, yeah, good point."

Kakashi decided that neither Sasuke or Naruto was going to figure out soon so he ordered the raven to: "Turn to page 58."

The raven raised one eyebrow curiously, but did what he was told. He flipped to the given page just to be faced by himself. A picture of himself, anyway. He hadn't known it had been published, it was from their most recent photo shoot with Hiro. The one with Naruto. It was a rather impressive shot even he would admit. Something about the picture came to life though it was obviously not.

"They agreed right away to hire Naruto after I showed them that picture. And I said that you worked best with him, this being proof." Kakashi smirked, feeling pleased with himself. He knew that he played the company perfectly in order to get Naruto a part. Plus, after this shoot he might just be able to prove to the raven that working with the blonde should be in his best interest.

"I do amazing work with or without the idiot," Sasuke scoffed.

"Lemme see!" Naruto whined. He had made multiple attempts to snatch the magazine from Sasuke while Kakashi had been talking but the table was way too wide. So the blonde hoped that if he asked Sasuke might just give it him. He was dying to know what made that big name label want him. He was sure that if he was them he wouldn't have taken a chance to him.

Sasuke glanced at him, smirking at the blonde's facial expression. He looked like a pouting kid that didn't get what he wanted. But for this once he decided to humor him and tossed him the magazine, which was already open to the page. Naruto stopped it from flying off the table with his hand, only to stare blankly at the picture.

It was him.

But it wasn't him.

He had never seen himself like this before. It was surreal, something about this being his first picture in a magazine made him feel like it couldn't be him. It didn't properly register in his brain that it even could be him, but looking at it there was no doubt.

Naruto ran his hand across the page, feeling the glossy smoothness. His image was forever preserved imprinted the coat of plastic-like material. For everyone to see. It was amazing.

"Wow..." The blonde murmured in awe.

"Never seen yourself quite like that have you?" Kakashi asked bemused.

"No, it's so cool. Way better than I'd ever imagine."

"You should be proud: that photo, along with your rest, needed close to no photoshopping."

"I always knew I was perfect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't get too cocky."

"Too late for you though," Naruto shot back.

"That aside, Inoue Signature offered us a deal for both you and Sasuke for their launch of men's swimwear."

"I don't want to model swimwear," Sasuke said once adamantly.

"This is a great opportunity, we've only worked with them a couple of times in the past. And they're rather well known, so we should jump at the chance to work with them again," the silver haired man reasoned.

"But I don't want to."

"You sound like a whiny brat," Naruto mocked. "Someone's too chicken to pose in swimsuits? Are we a little body conscience?"

"No, I'm the last person that needs to be body conscience."

"Oh yeah, then why won't you agree to do this then?"

"I just don't want to. Plain and simple."

"Someone's chicken. I mean, I'm going to do it. Yet, you can't?"

Kakashi and Iruka smiled as they realized what Naruto was doing. He was attacking Sasuke's pride until he gave in and agreed to do the shoot. Naruto didn't want to have to turn down this offer because of the picky raven, so he was pushing him into a corner. He could accept, or forever have this moment held over his head by Naruto for the rest of his career. Sasuke was never going to let this idiot ever have one over him.

"I'm not chicken, you idiot. I just have better taste than you. But if you insist, I'll do this shoot, and blow you out of the water, literally."

The blonde looked at him blankly. "You're going to blow me?"

"W-what? No! Idiot, I'm using a figure of speech! I'm going to blow you _out of the water. _Not blow you!" Sasuke rambled as Naruto's blank facial expression didn't change, like he still didn't understand. Causing Sasuke to keep going on his convoluted explanation.

Oh, but Naruto understood full and well, he just liked watching a flustered Sasuke. It was such a rare sight after all. Come on, what idiot mistakes "blow you out of the water" for "blow you"? That was ridiculous, considering that there was an extra four words latched on at the end which were pretty hard to miss.

Sasuke was still talking, everyone by now was smiling as they watched him.

"We get it, Sasuke. But that is just what I wanted to hear." Kakashi cut in, tapping his pen against a clipboard, ready to get them to sign. "I see we've got a healthy sense of competition. Perfect. I'll tell them we're game. All you've got to do is sign your consent."

"Sure!" Naruto held out his hand, obviously waiting for the papers. Kakashi easily slid the board across the table. Naruto stopped it effortlessly, then catching the pen afterwards. He scanned over the conditions, but really didn't read anything. He was too excited at the prospect. He scribbled his sad excuse of a signature on the dotted line, grinning when he was done. He proceeded to shove the clipboard the width of the table to come up just short in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even glance at the guidelines, going straight for his signature at the bottom. The raven handed the now signed papers back to Kakashi, who took it happily before tucking it away into his briefcase.

"It'll be at Inoue Signature headquarters, apparently they've got a airplane hanger type space where their ads are shoot exclusively. Be there just a bit before 10:00 am, in two days time," Kakashi informed. "So until then, I'm going to go catch up on my research."

"Porn," Sasuke mumbled.

"Research."

Naruto laughed. "This is no time to argue I'm going to be famous. Believe it!"

* * *

"I'm fucking freezing my ass off, dammit," Naruto whisper-yelled to Sasuke.

"I guess this shoot isn't cracking up to everything you hoped it would be, Idiot." The raven didn't dare turn and face him. " Act professionally, you wanted this."

"How the fuck can I do that when my toes are going to turn blue and fall off at any moment?"

"Did you think water would be warm in December?"

"Well, I didn't fucking know we were going to be wet."

"This is a swimwear shoot. Why would we _not _be wet?"

"I dunno, but hell, it's _freezing_!"

Naruto and Sasuke were both drenched and thoroughly chilled to the bone.

The first couple of shots were great. They had gotten at the studio at ten o' clock sharp, quickly getting to work since the place was already set up. After entering the hanger-like building they found out that the first set of photos would be underwater that was not a problem.

The company had set up a small indoor tank, built of clear plexi-glass, set up in front of a plain white backdrop and several light stands. Sasuke and Naruto took turns jumping in and holding their breath, as naturally as possible, while staring into the cameras. The photographer said he loved the look of their hair floating around freely in the water.

But that was fine. It was inside and, more importantly, warm.

What Naruto hadn't been expecting is when the director of the photoshoot made some signal to pack up. Naruto was initially surprised that the shoot was over so soon, but he had been so wrong. It was actually that they were relocating to the nearest beach, because they wanted proper backdrop for the out of water pictures.

Unfortunately, ocean water's temperature cannot be regulated for pictures so whenever a wave crashed over the blonde new shivers would rack his whole body.

And being only clothed in swim trucks was not helping. Okay, well, they were more board shorts styled since it hugged their legs and cut off right below the knees. Really nothing like shapeless, boxy swim trunks. The various swimsuits he had put on deviated from that classic Hawaiian sort of surfer style broad shorts, not surprising considering they were high end designer shorts. Only celebrities would be able to afford this stuff.

It was rather ridiculous in Naruto's mind when he thought about how they weren't exactly made up of ground diamond dust. But he knew people just paid for the name either way. Sure, there was a degree of quality, but the price remained absurd. The design could have cats on them for God's sake and they would still sell top dollar. Granted, all the ones he had modeled looked like wallpaper on shorts, thanks to the excess of stencil-like patterns and motifs. And instead of a drawstring, there was a "draw-ribbon".

The designer called them elegant, but it came across almost girly to the skeptical blonde. Though he would admit that Sasuke worked those classic black-on-white motif stenciled board shorts, mostly because Naruto couldn't picture him in one with a tropical flowers snaking up the side in a bright orange. That would be weird.

But what Naruto had been so surprised about was that Sasuke did, in fact, have abs. He would have never guessed that after seeing the raven eat only salads. But he was a model after all.

Of course Sasuke had nothing on him. Naruto went to the gym seven days a week, every week. Washboard abs, baby. Sasuke was one of those lanky, slightly defined boys..."just enough muscle" as all the magazine articles had said. Whatever, not like Naruto read those...

"Blondie!" The photographer called, looking up to glare.

"What?"

"Stop shivering! You're borderline blurry in all the pictures!"

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to with this frigid water hitting me every freakin' two seconds..."

"Don't give me no excuses. Sasuke isn't shivering."

"That's because he's cold blooded," Naruto mumbled to himself, while grimacing when he felt just another wave break against his back. He glanced over at Sasuke. Stupid bastard's face hadn't shown one sign of discomfort. Stupid bastard.

The minutes past like hours. The posing was rather simplistic. Nothing too complicated, unlike last time. The only thing that Naruto had to focus on was keeping his convulsions in check. Even with all that Naruto did love the fact, they were at the beach. He had always loved this place. As a kid up til now, he remembered coming to the beach religiously. Lately he hadn't had much time for leisure trips and was grateful to finally get to go, though it was for work.

He scrunched his toes just to feel the sand. Well, wet sand.

Soon enough he sighed with relief as he heard the final call. They were done. That was brutal. Luckily, for the better half of the shoot he wasn't criticized. Naruto watched all the stagehands pack away the equipment and load them back into the trucks.

Knowing he had time, Naruto decided to take a quick stroll along the water's edge. He grinned, looking back at the distinctive footprint trail he was creating, but was confused to see another set next to his. His head whipped around to see a ever silient Sasuke walking next to him as if nothing was out of place.

"When did you get here_?_!" The blonde asked...loudly.

"I've been here. Not my fault that you're a first class idiot."

Naruto frowned. Did he have to be mean to him all the time. Last thing the blonde wanted was his happy mood to be ruined by walking with this guy. "Bastard, can't you be nice, if only for a second?"

"Fine, you did well today. But you're still the king of idiots."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What?"

"That was me being nice." Sasuke scowled, clearly not liking having to admit it. "I guess you're such a moron that you also have hearing issues."

Short lived moment there. "Whatever. But that was fun, admit it."

"What was fun?"

"Doing the shoot..."

"Shoots aren't fun. They are work."

"Wait, why would you model if you don't enjoy it? I mean this shoot was a blast!"

"You were shivering and cursing every two minutes." Sasuke countered.

"_And _I enjoyed shivering and cursing every two minutes."

The raven raised one eyebrow curiously. Naruto smiled knowing that it was totally not true, but he got his point across. Sasuke shook his head, repressing his grin. But it was too late, the blonde had seen the corner of his mouth twitch once more, making him full on grin back. Which earned him a blank look, obviously Sasuke didn't understand why he was smiling. So Naruto decided to demonstrate a reason.

Naruto pushed him into the ocean. Yes, the very same freezing cold water as from before.

The raven had spent a good ten minute drying himself before this. And getting his hair back into shape.

Sasuke was livid.

If only his anger could warm him. But it didn't work like that. So he was left angry and cold, glaring at the blonde who was close to doubled over in laughter. Not soon enough did Naruto see that maniacal glint in Sasuke's eyes. He only had a good two second head start to run. And boy, did he sprint for his life. He didn't know what the other was going to do but he wasn't planning on staying around to find out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled furiously, starting after the blonde who was quickly gaining ground.

The blonde glanced back, grinning when he saw how far the Sasuke was. He figured it was time for some taunting. "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

"No, you're dead meat!"

"Sorry, I'm vegetarian!"

"No, no, you aren't! And that doesn't even make sense!"

"I know, haha. Still you ain't gonna catch me!"

Naruto had always been a fairly decent runner, especially since he worked out all the time. He wasn't used to trying to run for his life on sand. It gave way to each step which forced him to put in extra for every footstep. And it was only a minute before he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

He got a face full of sand. Naruto lifted head in effort to cough out all the sand that had managed to get down his esophagus.

He could feel the bastard sitting on his back. Damn, he was heavy for such a skinny guy. Looks can be deceiving. He attempt to wiggle to see if he could roll out from under the guy, but he didn't give. Damn, heavy.

He could also feel the bastard smirking triumphantly. Yes, he could feel it. Don't ask how that works out, but something made him know that Sasuke was smirking down on him. Bastard.

Naruto tried to buck off the raven once more, to no avail. "Get the fuck off me!"

"No."

"Yes! I'm getting wet 'cause you're soaked."

"And now whose fault is that?"

It was all Naruto's fault. Sasuke had a point. Well, fight logic with logic. "Please, get off! We've gotta get back. They're probably done cleaning up by now. They'll be waiting for us!"

"Very true, but I think I'll sit here for a while. It's surprisingly comfortable."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

Naruto's mind went into overdrive on all the possible ways he could get the bastard off him. But none of the plans were all that viable in the position he was in. Seriously, how was he supposed to get a hold of a knife? Before he could exact a last ditch effort he heard a loud chortle. He strained his neck in tune with Sasuke to see the source of the laugh. Horrified to be met with a _way _too cheery looking Kakashi.

"I'm apologize for disrupting your fun," Kakashi said humorously, taking in their predicament. Well, he was basically taking in full enjoyment of having caught the two boys like this: Sasuke sitting on top of a struggling Naruto. And before this Sasuke hadn't actually thought how raunchy their positions would have looked to an bystander.

The raven jumped up as if electrocuted. Completely red in the face. he couldn't say that this had ever happened to him before. Well being caught in a "promiscuous" pose, or embarrassed for that matter. Uchihas and embarrassment just don't mix well. But the expression on Kakashi's face made Sasuke glad that he didn't read minds, or anything of those odd teen girl magazines and what they speculated. Yup, most went for secret vampire. Fail.

"It's not like that!" Sasuke defended immediately.

Naruto was slightly flushed too as he brushed himself off, after picking himself up. "Yeah. It was nothing like that! He was being a bastard, as usually."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. Naruto would've laughed at him agreeing to being a bastard but really was waiting for Kakashi to drop his creepy expression.

"I believe you," Kakashi said in a way that made both teens think that he didn't believe them. "I came to get you guys. We're ready to leave. Good work today. Also, I've got some exciting news."

"Yeah! What!" Naruto asked already happy just the thought of exciting news.

"The photographer and the company officials who were here really liked your work today," the silver haired man elaborated. "They want you guys to work for them again."

"Again as in when?"

"Next week. For their winter line."

"Awesome!"

Sasuke didn't seem too pleased. "Where, when, and why?"

"In New York, they'll be flying you out. Like I said next week, but more specifically around Friday. And because they liked you...both of you."

"New York?" Naruto asked still stuck on that point.

"Yes, New York."

"Like, _New York _New York?"

"Yes, you moron. What other New York is there?" Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Fuck yeah! I can't believe I'm going to New York! I can't wait!"

"Why're you so excited?"

"You'll find out!" Naruto yelled, so close to breaking out into a happy dance.

Kakashi nodded. "Good then. I've already accepted."

"Why am I not surprised?" The raven muttered sarcastically.

The silver haired man had already turned away and started walking towards the parking lot, not bothering to wait up for the two boys. Naruto and Sasuke followed after him either way, stumbling every now and again since they were still barefoot and the sand was less than forgiving. Odd considering they ran across the sand just fine, but walking was a problem. Just another thing that didn't make sense.

They made it back the Blue Blood Inc.'s headquarters easily, only to part ways again for their relative cars to go home. But before they got a way, right as they were stepping into their cars. Kakashi yelled at them, "Naruto, Sasuke, you guys'll be sharing a room!"

"What_?_!" They screamed back angrily, heads snapping back to face the sheepish Kakashi. They knew it was an act to hid his enjoyment. Oh, how much he savored messing with trip was going to be a blast.

"See you then!" He waved bye and took shelter back in the building.

_You're dead..._ Naruto and Sasuke both thought murderously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Ok, I think I might have gotten lazy while writing the end, oh well. So! What do you think? I swear there will actually be some sort of action/drama/conflict in the next chapter! Oh, thank you, Unbelievably Believable for pointing out my mistakes in the last chapter *huggles*  
I want all thoughts! Tell me, or else!


End file.
